


Innocence?

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Detention, Dominant!Liam, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Top!Liam, dom!liam, sub!Harry, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam proves to Harry that he's no saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence?

Harry and Liam had both gotten lunch detention on a gloomy Saturday, a result of mostly Harry’s doing. The two boys sat away from each other, seething in the corner of the classroom as he glared daggers at the curly-haired boy across from him, the other staring back, much more calm and collected, used to being in lunch detention.

 

“This is your fault.” Liam finally managed to get out. Liam was a nerd, he never got in trouble, and this lunch detention was definitely a first. Liam hardly ever got angry either, so this whole situation was completely new and amusing to Harry.

 

“Nice observation, Payne.” Harry calmly replied, only pushing Liam further as the other boy got up and made his way over to Harry, forcing a few random desks out of his way. Harry stiffened in his seat, standing up as well. Liam was barely an inch taller than Harry, but Harry still felt intimidated by the older boy.

 

“If this messes up my record, I’ll kill you.” Liam spat, their faces inches apart as Harry stood his ground, trying to uphold his collected façade, doing surprisingly well.

 

“You don’t have the balls to lay a finger on me.” Harry replied, challenging the other male, his green eyes slowly studying the Liam’s face, his wandering eyes lingering on the other’s lips.

 

“Don’t I?”

 

“You don’t.” Neither was sure who moved first, but not a moment later, Liam had Harry pinned up against the wall, and both of their lips were moving against each other’s like they had been doing this their whole lives.

 

“L-Liam, what are you, ah!” Harry managed to choke out, only to be cut off by Liam grinding his hips into Harry’s, occupied with kissing the curly-haired boy’s neck.

 

“You think I’m a pussy.” Liam growled against Harry’s now bruised skin, making the other boy shiver. “You think I can’t make you come?” Liam’s dirty words drove Harry absolutely crazy, and when he replied, he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“But you’re thinking it.” Liam ground down his hips against Harry’s again, making Harry throw his head back against the wall, his mouth open in a loose ‘o’. Liam kept doing it as Harry wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, losing his sanity with every second that ticked by. “You’re not going to come until I tell you to, okay?” Harry hummed a reply, but Liam was clearly unsatisfied with his response, pulling Harry off the wall and slamming him down on a random desk, face down, ass up. “I said, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Harry stuttered out, turned on by how dominant Liam was being.

 

“No, say my name, use my name when you speak to me.” Liam commanded, reaching around Harry’s waist and slowly unbuttoning his trousers before yanking them down, along with Harry’s black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, exposing his ass.

 

“Yes, Liam, please,” Liam chuckled and kept one hand gripping Harry’s waist, moving the other to unbutton his own trousers, taking in Harry’s appearance and locking it in the back of his brain to save for later.

 

“You a virgin?” Liam asked, pushing down his pants and boxers to his knees, giving his aching member a few wanks to relieve tension before slapping his cock across Harry’s backside, pulling soft moans from the other boy.

 

“No, Liam.” Harry groaned, spreading his fingers apart where they rest on either side of his head on the small desk, supporting his weight.

 

“You fucking slut, I knew you were a bottom.” Liam growled, reaching forward to pat Harry’s blazer pocket, where he knew there was a condom. When he let his fingers slip inside, he was right, fishing out a packet and lifting his hand to tear it open with his teeth.

 

“Fuck me, Li, please, I want you in me,” Harry pleaded, finally getting impatient with Liam’s stalling. The other boy got the hint, letting go of Harry’s waist to roll on the condom before spitting onto his fingers and pushing two inside of Harry without warning. Harry gasped as Liam’s fingers slid in easily, to Liam’s surprise.

 

“Who’d you let fuck you?” Liam asked, his voice rough as he began prepping Harry anyway, scissoring his fingers and adding a third, only to be met with the same looseness. Harry was too busy panting and pushing back on Liam’s fingers to come up with a reply, so Liam pulled his them out and spanked Harry a few times. “Harry, who fucked you?”

 

“Zayn fucked me, Zayn fucked me,” Harry breathed, resting his head on the desk, sweat already beginning to form on the younger boy’s hairline. Harry threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Liam suddenly pushed into him, Liam’s fingers tangling themselves in Harry’s curls, pulling Harry up by his hair so Harry’s back was pressed against Liam’s chest as Liam pounded into the other boy, one of Liam’s hands wrapped around Harry’s waist, the other still tangled in Harry’s hair while Harry rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, the older boy hammering him numb.

 

“You’re my bitch now, understand?” Liam snarled in between thrusts, his voice right in Harry’s ear, pushing the younger boy closer to the edge along with himself.

 

“Yes,” Harry replied, his voice just a whimper now as he moaned each time Liam thrust into him, each moan coming out more raspy and rough than the next. Liam pounded into Harry especially hard, ripping a scream out of the other boy’s throat.

 

“Understand?” Liam spoke again, trailing his fingers down Harry’s torso, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock, slowly pumping it.

 

“Yes, Liam, yes, fuck, Liam,” Harry loved the way Liam felt, the way he fucked, the way his voice made him want to forget his own name.

“You want to come, Harry?” Liam continued speaking, fucking Harry, and pumping his cock at the same time, Liam’s tanned muscles flexing under his flushed skin. Harry nodded furiously, already knowing he’d have to come up with a sentence to get what he wanted. Liam discarded his own rule, speaking again. “Come for me, Harry, scream my name,”

 

“Fuck, Liam!” Harry groaned as Liam pumped Harry’s dick faster, fucking him in time with his hand movements. “Liam, Liam, Liam,” Harry began to yell, then scream, his voice getting louder and louder, chanting Liam’s name like a mantra.

 

“Come, Harry.” And Harry did, spurting all over Liam’s hand, and the desk in front of him, with a loud stretched out moan of Liam’s name, Liam following quickly after with a groan, coming deep inside of Harry, his liquid almost bursting the condom. The two boys rested against each other, Liam still buried deep inside of Harry, the boys slowly coming down from their highs.

 

“Get off me.” Harry eventually spoke and Liam obliged, letting go of the leg he wasn’t aware he was holding, letting Harry stand on his own two feet while he slowly pulled out, getting a small whimper out of the younger boy before taking off the condom and tying a knot in it, throwing it in the direction of the trash and making it in a with a hissed ‘yessssssss’. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at himself, groaning at the sticky mess Liam made him leave behind, pulling up his trousers and boxers with a disgusted sneer, Liam not missing the slight wince the boy wore as he bent down. Liam smirked as he bent down to pick up his own trousers, buttoning them back up as Harry slowly straightened himself out, glaring at Liam.

 

“What?”

 

“You could’ve been gentle.”

 

“I was proving a point.”

 

“That you happen to be a good fuck?”

 

“That I’m no saint.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28970345468/title-innocence-pairing-lirry-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
